Life Through Blue Eyes
by Meltdownbabe
Summary: Tabby hadn't been in school for awhile, three days have passed since she came back to the institute, she has grown closer to Remy, the next day she has to go back to school, how will that be for her?
1. Sunday March 14, 2027

A/N: I'll try to make the accents as real as possible for the people in the story  
  
Summary: tabitha was out on the streets for awhile after helpnig defeat Apocolypse. Amara finds her and begs her to go back to the mansion, things have changed at the institute, two new people are there, and will Jubilee and Rahne ever come back?  
_  
_**Life Through Blue Eyes**  
_  
  
Sunday March 14, 2027_  
  
I had just woken up early for once, especially on a Sunday, it had been a restless night I must add. After leaving the brotherhood and then defeating apocalypse I had went back out on my own leaving behind the institute and brotherhood. Now I sorta wish I wasn't such a screw up and that I could go back to one place or the other. But for now I am fine on the streets, the streets in Bayville are just as tough back in Virginia when I used to run off for months at times.  
  
So now that I'm up so God damned early I had to do something to make the day pass as quickly as possible, hmm what to do, after the last snow fall hit I had slept in it literally, I think I might have caught a cold. I've been sneezing ever since then and it's annoying the hell outta me. I couldn't be sick back in Virginia, when I got sick it meant I got beaten up, but since my father is in jail I don't have to worry about that… for now that is.  
  
So I'm heading down the street when I spot my best friend, Amara. She had her hair pulled back out of her face in a ponytail and had her make up on as usual. She didn't seem to notice me at first it seems cause I just kept walking near her and she seemed to be looking for something or maybe someone. Then a second later I hear her calling my name.  
  
"Tabitha? Tabby is that really you?" She had said running up to me and giving me a great big hug. I didn't think she'd miss me that much, we still got first period together, but I did skip a few weeks of school and more of just some periods. School shouldn't start so early then I might make the classes.  
  
"Yeah it's really me." I had answered back, kinda a dumb question if ya would ask me but no one usually does.  
  
"I'm so glad to see you, it's been like forever it seems, where are you living now?" She asked the question I dreaded her asking me, she wants to know where I live. Well we started walking back the direction I had came and she was going.  
  
"Well umm…" I wasn't thinking fast enough, I couldn't think of a good lie for once, this was crazy. I always had a good lie even if no one believed it they still were good.  
  
"Tabby?" Amara had said her eyes looked worried, great I'm making her worry.  
  
"So where ya going?" I had asked desperately avoiding her questions from which I have no answers. She seemed to be thinking of what to say when Bobby ran up to us.  
  
"Hey Amara." He had instantly said as he had approached us. He had given me a glance then turned his full attention to Amara. "Hey Mara, what took ya so long?" Bobby continued to ask, he really irritated me but I knew Amara had the biggest crush on him, he's not always bad but right now he's irritating.  
  
"I found Tabitha." Amara had responded, great bet he's going to get mad. But to my surprise he didn't.  
  
"Hey Tabby, I haven't seen you in a long time. Things at the institute sure have changed since you left. Scott and Jean are now teachers and it's a lot quieter." This now caused me to laugh I haven't laughed in forever it seems.  
  
"Yeah Tabby I wish you'd come back with us." Amara persisted as Bobby nodded his head.  
  
"C'mon Tabby everyone misses you there." Bobby had added and a second later Bobby and Amara had begun to drag me back to the institute.  
  
After a good fifteen-minutes of walking we had arrived at the gates and Amara and Bobby soon led me in. As soon as they opened the doors to the institute I could smell breakfast cooking for them, man it's been so long since I had actually eaten.  
  
"C'mon Tabitha, let's go see the professor." Amara said to me, oh God, was the first thing I had thought. But she couldn't read minds luckily, and the next thing I know Amara has grabbed my hand and began to drag me around the institute with Bobby right behind me.  
  
"Amara you're going to pull my arm off!" I had shouted as she dragged me inside the kitchen where Sam, Roberto, and Logan were. They all seemed to stare at me and Amara and Bobby until Logan had spoken up.  
  
"What's _she_ doing here, Amara." Logan had said, the way he pronounced she felt like he was trying to get me to leave. However, I put on one of my famous smiles and walked over to Logan.  
  
"Well I'm here to see Professor Xavier to see if I'm allowed to come back." I had said but it came out a little too seductive, oh well bad habits never die. I heard muffled giggles from behind me, probably Amara, Sam, Roberto, and Bobby.  
  
"What?" Logan had said he seemed shocked that I wanted to come back, or the fact I came out kinda seductive.  
  
"You heard me, _Badger_." I had responded instantly drawing out the word 'Badger' his old nickname that I had for him, he gave met he funniest look as I heard Amara's laugh become louder. Logan then glanced at them and they instantly stopped laughing.  
  
"It's Logan, we're not in a training room session." Logan had snapped at me, I just smiled at him.  
  
"Naw you know Logan doesn't seem to fit you to well." My mind had begun to think of nicknames for the guy. Hmm now let's see, Grouchy, yeah but that one would get him peode, I don't know why but I was drawing blanks on names so Badger it is. "You know I think I'm gonna stick with Badger." Logan instantly groaned and then growled at me.   
  
"I am not Badger." He said his voice lowering, Amara then intervened grabbing my arm and pulling me backwards.  
  
"Umm Tabitha let's go see the professor, bye Mr. Logan." Amara waved at him as she dragged me out.  
  
"Let's not get on his bad side until you are definitely allowed back." Amara told me when we were out of the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't care if I come back or not."  
  
"Tabitha…you have to come back I've missed you so much, all of the girls have and definitely the boys had." I had to smile at the boy part. "Plus, you'll never guess who joined the X-Men."  
  
"Umm Magneto?"  
  
"Eww no." Amara said.  
  
"Lance?"  
  
"Okay I don't think I'm letting you guess anymore." Amara stated smiling, "Colossus and Gambit from the Acolytes."  
  
"Oh what about the cute pyromaniac on the Acolytes." I had asked he was very cute no one could deny that fact.  
  
"Brotherhood." Amara stated I frowned.  
  
"Oh, damn, well least we got sexy red and black eyes and the Russian hottie." Amara began to crack up when I said that, I didn't think it was that funny. But a second later I found out why, it seems red on black eyes had been standing behind me.  
  
"Bonjour petite." Gambit had said to me looking directly at me.  
  
"Hey cutie." I had responded in my natural singsong voice.  
  
"So y' tink dat ole Gambit is sexy?" I smiled, he was one of the guys that are cocky I could tell, wonder how he is in bed though.  
  
"Ah a Cajun one we have here, you know accents are so sexy." I said moving a bit closer to him, time to make him feel uncomfortable, though he didn't seem uncomfortable when I moved closer.  
  
"Oui." He had said plastering a smirk on his face, and I still don't know his real name, hmm but I need a nickname, I got it, Sexeyes.  
  
"So Gambit is that your real name?" I asked moving even closer to him, damn he smells good and he's too tall.  
  
"Non, Remy LeBeau, et toi?" Good thing I took French, what am I in now French 2 honors? I can't remember.  
  
"Tabitha Smith, or Tabby. But you know, Remy or Gambit don't seem to fit ya very well, Ah ha I got the perfect nickname, Sexeyes." I had said, I glancing back at Amara who was watching all this happen silently, good she didn't leave me alone with Sexeyes, but I did see her smile grow bigger when I called him Sexeyes and I had to look back up at him.  
  
"Remy likes dat name f'r him." Sexeyes had said keeping his eyes locked on mine, damn his eyes were my favorite colors, oh well.  
  
"Good cause that's what I'll be calling you from now on." I said as I brushed past him causing Amara to run to catch up with me.  
  
"Tabitha wow." Amara said.  
  
"Yeah his eyes make him gorgeous."  
  
"He barely knows you and you-"  
  
"Hit on him? Of course, its what I do best." I said with a smile as we climbed the stairs to get to professor's smaller office, Amara told me he was usually up there on a Sunday morning until noon.  
  
After climbing the stairs we finally arrived at the professor's small office and I knocked on the door. A few minutes later I heard a voice in my head.  
  
'Tabitha come on in.' Professor Xavier's voice rung through my head. Good thing I have mental blocks, he can't read my mind without actually digging hard, glad I had been on the Fallen Angels. So I opened the door looked at Amara then entered his office.  
  
"Welcome Tabitha, are you here because you would like to come back?" How could he know I want to come back? I'm sure he can't read my mind.  
  
"Don't worry Tabitha, I couldn't pull that from your mind, Amara's however was a lot easier." I let out a sigh of relief after all, I don't want anyone penetrating my shields.  
  
"Oh." I said, yeah lame that was.  
  
"So I take it then you do want to come back." Xavier had said while staring at me, I wonder if he's trying to get through my blocks.  
  
"Yeah, would that be okay if I do?"  
  
"I told you that whenever you feel you're ready to come back we're always open." Xavier said to me, Amara who must have been spying had fallen into the office with Bobby on her.  
  
"Heh heh, Hi Tabby welcome back!" Amara said.  
  
"Ditto." Bobby had said and I began to laugh, as did Xavier.  
  
"So Tabitha welcome back I don't know where you're X uniform is."  
  
"Ah no sweat I got the Sirens outfit to cover it." I had replied as he smiled and nodded his head.  
  
"Good now Amara and Bobby can show you to your room."  
  
"First can I get my stuff, it's out on the streets and at the Brotherhood's still."  
  
"Go ahead, be back soon though, have someone go with you."  
  
"I'll go." Amara said meekly as Xavier shook his head.  
  
"No you and Bobby should prep her room."  
  
"But isn't she just going to share with me again?" Amara asked.  
  
"Yes she will but you need to get her bed back in and all." Amara nodded her head at Xavier.  
  
"Well I could go by myself…" I began to say but was cut off.  
  
"No how about Logan goes with you." Eek not Badger, I wanted to stay at the Brotherhood's a little longer to see if I could see the hot red head.  
  
"Umm…" I had said, Xavier gave me this weird look, just then Sexeyes had been passing the office.  
  
"Bonjour Professor, I could take de fille where she needs t' g'." Well that's better than Logan I guess, I had thought.  
  
"Tabitha, this is Remy,"  
  
"We already met." I simply stated.  
  
"Oh alright then, be back in less than an hour you two."  
  
"We will" I called out as I grabbed Sexeyes arm and began to drag him out of the office.  
  
So Sexeyes and I went to the garage, it seems he owns his own motorcycle, I'm beginning to like this guy already. I wonder if I could drive it, back in Virginia my Grammy had a motorcycle and taught me to ride when I was nine.  
  
"Nice bike." I said admiring it, though I think my friend back in Virginia, had a better one, I won't say that though.  
  
"Merci, git on behind ole Remy an' hold on tight." Damn guess I won't be driving it. So I got on behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist and then he turned to me, "Now petite, if y' don' want t' fall off Remy recommends holdin' ont' him a little tighter den dat." So I squeezed tighter as he started up the bike and zoomed out of the garage.  
  
After a few minutes at a red light he turned and looked back at me. My hair had been messed up as usual, but even more, I love motorcycle rides, he smiled at me seeing my wide grin.  
  
"So petite, where is it dat y' lived?"  
  
"Down this street make a right."  
  
"Alright den." Sexeyes said to me as the light turned we sped down the road and he made a sharp right, wow that was fun. "Now where?"  
  
"Well just stop the bike." So he did as he was told and I hopped off. I walked further down the street and he followed me until he saw a narrow passageway.  
  
"Y' lived out here?" He asked me as I nodded.  
  
"Yeah in that little space, no grown man I met can fit in there."  
  
"Let ole Remy try."  
  
"No way, just let me get my stuff." So I walked in their sideways as usual, I barely fit my boobs seemed to always brush against the sides of the building, damn boobs, if they were small, it would be a better fit. Sexeyes watched me until the one point where the buildings had a tiny space that allowed it to get bigger where I had slept. I crouched down and grabbed my purple duffel bag with everything in it and stood up and headed back out.  
  
"Wow y' barely fit in dere, petite."  
  
"Yeah I know. I would fit better if I didn't have boobs." I stated as I saw his eyes move from my face to my chest, great a perverted one we got.  
  
"Oui, y' don't have a flat chest." I rolled by eyes at him and walked over to his bike.  
  
"Can I drive?"  
  
"Non, y' too young."  
  
"Oh puh-lease, Sexeyes, I've been driving since I was nine."  
  
"Prove it."  
  
"Alright then let me drive." Sexeyes handed me the keys and I eagerly took them and jumped on the bike. "You better hold on, Sexeyes." So he wrapped his arms around my waist and he seemed to hesitate and he finally spoke.  
  
"When was de last time y' ate?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Remy can feel your ribs." Great, just what I need someone to think I'm anorexic.  
  
"So?"  
  
"How long y' been on da streets?"  
  
"Months."  
  
"Mon dieu."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did y' eat proper?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"When we git home, Remy makin' sure y' eat a lot." I groaned at him, I hate when people fuss over me. So I turned the bike on then I slammed the gas pedal down, ending our conversation, Sexeyes seemed to fidget and hold onto me tighter.  
  
After a few running through red lights and such we arrived at the Brotherhood's house.  
  
"Y' know y' should obey traffic laws."  
  
"Well those lights were yellow when I went through em."  
  
"Non, de last un was rouge."  
  
"Whatever I'm here to get my stuff just wait out here."  
  
"No way petite, Remy comin' in wit y'."  
  
"Do ya always have to say your name?" I asked as I hopped up the stairs in the front and he was behind me walking up them.  
  
"Jus' an ole habit."  
  
"Okay I thought ya were reminding me your name, but to me your Sexeyes."  
  
"Remy not goin' t' call himself Sexeyes." I laughed at that and opened the Brotherhood's door by kicking it open. A second later Speedy ran up to the door and I saw Rocky's head poking out from the other room.  
  
"Oh-god-Tabby-what-the-hell-are-you-doing-here?" Speedy asked me I put on my best smile and walked in, Sexeyes of course followed me.  
  
"What's _he_ doing here?" Rocky asked as I had entered.  
  
"He's basically my chaperone, either him or Badger."  
  
"Oh." Was all Rocky said as I pushed past Speedy and Rocky heading up the stairs. I saw Wanda was also in the living room with Todd and Freddy.  
  
"My clothes I assume are still in your room right, Speedy?" I had asked to put them in his room the day I blew up my room cause it was really Mystics room.  
  
"Yeah!" I heard from Speedy as Sexeyes followed me up to his room. The boys of the Brotherhood just seemed to let him follow me, guess they met him already.  
  
So I continued up the stairs and turned and headed towards Speedy's room, I opened the door and I saw the hot red head sitting on another bed that seemed to be added. The red head jumped as I opened the door, on his lap was one of my bras.  
  
"Hey cutie whatcha got there?" I asked him walking up to him and grabbing my bra.  
  
"Emm.." He has started, he had a thick Australian accent, a second later Sexeyes was at the door and he had jumped up.  
  
"Remy is that ya, mate?"  
  
"John?" Sexeyes said as he walked over to us, "Tabby, dats John, moi ole team mate."  
  
"Yeah really?"  
  
"Oui."  
  
"Yeah, St. John actually though no ohne pr'nounces it loike that and it git shortend ta John, cuz that's how it loioks." He explained to me. I smiled and nodded as I folded my bra in my hands.  
  
"So what were ya doin with my bra?" Sexeyes seemed to laugh as John turned red like his hair.  
  
"Oy thought it was Pietro's Oy was goin' ta ask 'im bout it, Sheila." Sheila? What's with these names, must mean something in Australia.  
  
"Right…" I said rolling my eyes as I headed for the drawer I put the rest of my clothes in. I opened the drawer and grabbed a bunch of my clothes and shut it and threw them on St. John's bed.  
  
"Got a bag?" I asked him as he nodded his head. He went into the closet and opened it up throwing me a bag.  
  
"Jus' give it back, Sheila."  
  
"Oh I will, by the way why are you on the Brotherhood if the rest of your team went to the X-Men?" I had to ask him, he's too cute to be a villain.  
  
"Lance and Oy knew each othah befoah…" He had stopped as he watched me shove all my clothes in the bag, I bet he saw half of the undergarments I had.  
  
"Oh... but what about Sexeyes?"  
  
"Sexeyes?"  
  
"Dat would be moi, homme." John let out a maniacal laugh as he flipped up his lighter and Sexeyes pulled out a cigarette. "Mind lightin' me up, homme?" So John had lit up Remy's smoke, great another man whom smokes.  
  
"Aren't you gonna light up a cig too?" I asked John.  
  
"Moy? Oy don' smoke." He simply said I smiled wider then walked over to Remy.  
  
"Ya know Remy, women don't like men who smoke, cause their kiss tastes like it." I stated that fact with a devilish smile then walked over to the bag John gave me and proceeded in zipping it up. I heard a few muffled words then when I zipped it completely and turned they were staring at me, it looked like John had been staring at my butt, great more pervs.  
  
"Alright Sexeyes, ready."  
  
"Oui? A bientot, John, nice seein' y' again, homme."  
  
"Visit moy Kay?"  
  
"Oui."  
  
"Bye cutie." I said as I ran my hand across his chest and touched his face with it eventually, "Thanks for the bag, I'll return it later." With that said I leaned closer to him and gave him a wink then walked towards Sexeyes and outta the room with him right behind.  
  
After leaving the Boarding house of the Brotherhood, Sexeyes and I drove back to the institute, or well he drove since I didn't exactly have a license and the fact that he said he'd get killed if they knew he let me drive. So after arriving home with my purple duffel and a firey red one, which was obviously John's, I knew his power was pyrokinesis, though I still don't know Sexeyes power.  
  
Once we got in he had carried the red bag and I carried my purple one and we walked in and eventually found Amara and Bobby. They had been in the living room with Sam and Ray.  
  
"Welcome back Tabby." Sparky had said to me.  
  
"Thanks Sparky." Amara giggled at the nickname that was stuck with him.  
  
"So Mara where is our room, we're still sharing right?"  
  
"Well c'mon." She had said pulling me towards where my room was. "We got the best room." She exaggerated.  
  
"Oh god what's wrong with it?"  
  
"It's the one right next to Mr. Logans." I groaned at that.  
  
"Why is he in the women's' hall?" I had to ask the question, Sexeyes laughed, as did Amara.  
  
"Don't know, Ororo's room is up with her Greenhouse, and Hank's is in the Men's hallway."  
  
"Is this where you always were?" I asked as Sexeyes followed us down the Women's hall, he seemed to be looking for someone too.  
  
"Well no, our room got moved back there when Rahne and Jubilation left." I groaned again as we walked down the hall to our lovely room.  
  
"Here ya are." Amara stated as she opened my door, it looked just as it had before I left other than the fact we had been shifted further down the hall.  
  
"Thanks." I said as I entered the room throwing my purple duffel onto the closer bed assuming it was mine. I then proceeded in opening it and began pulling out things of mine such as hair brushes and such that I had stolen while I was out on my own, I have come to the conclusion that I wouldn't be a good thief if it wasn't for Vanquisher.  
  
"C'mon Tabby, you can unpack later." Amara said coming and grabbing my arm. Sexeyes had come further into the room and saw the chair near the door and dropped the other bag there.  
  
"Remy agrees, he tinks y' should git sometin t' eat."  
  
"Yeah Tabby, how long has it been since you ate?"  
  
"Umm, yesterday." I lied, though Sexeyes gave me a look that meant he knew I was lying.  
  
"Remy tinks da fille is lyin." Damn Sexeyes, Amara was now looking at me cautiously.  
  
"C'mon Tabby let's eat breakfast at least."  
  
"Remy also tinks da fille hasn't eaten f'r weeks or so…"  
  
"Sexeyes shut up!" I had yelled at him forming a small energy bomb in my hand and I was about to throw it when Amara grabbed my hand.  
  
"Tabby c'mon just come downstairs with me and let's eat." Sexeyes had a big smile on his face and I rolled my eyes as I absorbed my bomb and headed out of our room following Amara towards the kitchen.  
  
Once inside the kitchen, Amara looked back at me. Her eyes glanced around the kitchen obviously looking for something that I could eat. As she continued to look I walked over to the small table and sat down, or well collapsed in the chair, I was a bit tired, though I won't admit it when people ask. A few minutes later Amara turned to me, she seemed puzzled.  
  
"What do you want to eat? I can't find anything that would be fast."  
  
"Give de fille somet'in fillin'" Sexeyes said as he entered the kitchen, can someone say stalker?  
  
"Sexeyes, why are ya following me around?" I complained to him about him.  
  
"Remy jus' wants t' be sure dat y' git somet'in t' eat, y' look tres pale."  
  
"I do not look pale!" I shot back at him as Amara looked at me closer.  
  
"I'm sorry to agree with him Tabitha, but you look paler than usual."  
  
"I'm not wearing make up." I responded, it was the truth and usually I put blush on and things to make me look more human instead of looking so pale.  
  
"Listen petite, Remy goin t' say dis only once, y' look as if y' haven't eaten a proper meal in months. And believe Remy he knows dese t'ings."  
  
"Tabby, is that true?" Amara asked me she looked very worried, I hate this damn Cajun Sexeyes. I shrugged.  
  
"Somewhat…"  
  
"How bout ole Remy cook up some gumbo for de fille." Sexeyes said as he headed into the kitchen getting ingredients for this gumbo thing, I don't know what it was or is but apparently I'm having it.  
  
"Go ahead." Amara had said then turned to me, "Look Tabitha I'm worried about you, you look pale and tired, eat up and rest, okay? I'll be back later." With that said my Nova Roman best friend left the kitchen, I think she is going somewhere with Bobby.  
  
After a good twenty minutes or so Sexeyes had finished making the gumbo and had poured some in a bowl for me. I kinda sat there and stared at the bowl he had set down in front of me. After a few seconds he had put his own bowl on the table and had gotten spoons for us both. After handing me a spoon I thanked him and continued to stare at the gumbo.  
  
"Y' know da best way t' git food int' y' system is by pickin' up de spoon and puttin' it in de food den y' mouth?" Sexeyes said to me being a wise guy, I rolled my eyes at him and continued to stare at the food.  
  
"C'mon petite, y' should eat it, Remy promises it's good."  
  
"I'm sure it is…" I had responded. Sexeyes shrugged at me and began to eat some of his then after a few more minutes he stopped and stared at me.  
  
"Y' know I will force y' to eat it." Oh my god, Sexeyes just said 'I' and not 'Remy' wow, he sounded very serious too.  
  
"Look I'm not tryin' t' poison y' I'm lookin' out fer y'."  
  
"Ya barely know me." I retorted.  
  
"Oui, but so far y' seem nice enough and y' don' look t' well, so…"  
  
"Alright babe, I'll eat." I finally gave in, anyway I didn't need him forcing me to eat. So I began to eat and I must say it was delicious. After I finished and Sexeyes made sure I did, he cleaned the dishes and tried to feed me more food. That's when I told him to shove off and stop fussing over me.  
  
By the time I had left the kitchen it was time for lunch, man I forgot you were supposed to eat three meals a day. I did it one meal every three days… if I was lucky that is. So as I exited Sam, Ray, Roberto, and Jamie came running in. I of course avoided a head on collision, just barely making it out of Ray's way when he sped in.  
  
So as the new mutants sat down to eat I noticed Kitty coming down the stairs and she looked as if she took a second glance like she was seeing things, which of course were there assuming it was I. After Kitty's double take she ran down the rest of the stairs and gave me a big hug, a suffocating one that is in my opinion.  
  
"Tabby, I'm like, oh my god it is you, I'm like so glad you, like came back." The brunette teammate of mine has said. I must admit I did miss hearing like in every sentence a bit, very odd, I will never say that again.  
  
"Glad to see you too, babe." I replied, it was the truth after all. She seemed to squeeze me a bit tighter after that and then let me go looking at me.  
  
"Tabby we all like missed you, like a lot and like, after you like left, it got like, a lot quieter around here."  
  
"I could believe that." I had replied to her, her eyes seemed to sparkle, I guess she really must have missed me, I didn't think anyone would.  
  
"Totally so like where have you like lived after you like left the Brotherhood.?" Kitty had asked me her eyes seemed to be scanning me.  
  
"Ya know just around…" I had said and it seems though Kitty could act really ditzy sometimes, she understood what I had said.  
  
"Tabby like why didn't you like come back?" Kitty said, she looked very concerned, I stayed silent for awhile, I didn't need to get into details. "You look so pale and skinny, like you look paler than like Rogue." Kitty had added, everyone knew that Rogue was pale and used pale makeup to make herself look even paler to get attention.  
  
"Rogue with or without makeup?" I retorted.  
  
"With." Kitty had said, we had once went out and had discussed Rogue and her makeup and clothing problems, how she pretended to be gothic to get attention.  
  
"So? I'm normally pale."  
  
"But like you were never as like pale as Rogue."  
  
"I'm just tired I guess or something." A second after I said that I sneezed, covering my mouth of course.  
  
"Oh my god, you're like sick that's why!"  
  
"I am not sick." Boy did I hate when people told me that, though I do think I am sick.  
  
"Tabby like you definitely are, you're like pale, and like look thin, and look sick."  
  
"Whatever." I said to Kitty, I think I'll go unpack now, damn I sneezed again.  
  
"Tabby…"  
  
"What Kit, I'm just going to unpack my things." I said as she nodded her head and headed into the kitchen with the New Recruits. I sighed and headed up the long staircase, then turned down the Women's hallway and went to my room.  
  
Once inside my room I shut the door and collapsed on my bed, I was tired, though I won't admit it to anyone. After lying face down on my bed for a few minutes I heard voices outside of my room, I got up silently and as stealthy as possible walked to my door putting my ear against it. It sounded like Badger was talking, but to who? I kept trying to hear whom he was talking to but couldn't hear too well. A second later my doorknob was turning and I jumped back from it grabbing the duffel bag off of my chair as natural as possible, it was Xavier, and Badger.  
  
"How are you doing Tabitha?" Xavier asked, man I think he needs a nickname, hmm, Wheels, or maybe Baldy nah I like Wheels better.  
  
"Fine just fine." I said as I sat my duffel bag down on my bed. Wheels wheeled towards me and seemed to examine me.  
  
"You aren't going to start regular training yet." Wheels had started to say Badger didn't make any kind of move or anything, they were talking about that in the hallway.  
  
"Okay…why?" I had to ask I'm surprised they aren't continuing my punishment from awhile ago.  
  
"You look very tired and sickly, I'm having Hank come up here to examine you." Wheels said, great just what I need.  
  
"Great…" I said as I fell on my bed, wow dizzy spell, okay it's over thankfully, though it seems they noticed it.  
  
"Tabitha I'm worried about you." Wheels told me, he looked sincere, I glanced over Wheel's shoulder at Badger, no change in emotion.  
  
"But-" I couldn't finish for Hank had entered my room, he looked first at Badger, then Wheels and finally he turned his attention to me.  
  
Okay, so he had taken me to his lab for an hour or more and had said I was indeed sick, he gave me medicine to take, and told me to not strain myself. I bet that means I can't be my crazy self, yeah that's basically what it means, I can only sit down and stare, nothing else. They had also called the school explaining I have been ill as why I haven't been there for forever it seems.  
  
Wow, okay after everything had been settled with that, Badger went to the school to pick up all the work I've missed, so I'll be doing work, I am excused from school though until Wednesday so it's cool, least that's what I think now. So I finally finished unpacking everything in my room, I overheard Wheels on the phone, it seems Rahne and Jubilee might be coming back, yay, I missed Rahne a lot, Jubilee was sometimes cool, but usually snotty, but she got better towards the end of my stay.  
  
So now that my half of the room is done being set up, I must start on all the homework I am stuck with. So I sat down at my desk and Badger brought me all the books and gave me pens and paper to do my work.  
  
Let's see my first period was what, wow I don't even remember, oh hey I got my schedule back too, so it was French 2, I was right I was in French 2, with Amara, that's right, hmmm I can't remember if anyone else was in that class. Oh well I bet Amara would remember. I stared at all the French words on my paper, I was beginning to get dizzy.  
  
"Wow, do I need a French tutor or what?" I said aloud to myself, maybe I shouldn't speak out loud cause a second later the annoying Cajun was in my room, damn I should have shut my door.  
  
"Bonjour petite, havin' problems wit de language of love?" Sexeyes had asked as he looked over my shoulder. "All dat stuff is facile."  
  
"Well I have skipped school for weeks oy." I said staring at the words.  
  
"Well Remy can tutor y' like y' said dat y' need a tutor an' what better o' a person den un who speaks it fluently." Sexeyes said to me.  
  
"Can I ask ya a question, Sexeyes?"  
  
"Go ahead petite."  
  
"How come ya are always down the women's hall?" He seemed to stare at me for a few seconds then chuckled lightly.  
  
"Well Remy has been tryin' t' git wit dis un fille f'r awhile now, an' Remy t'ought he should catch her as she comes out o' her room."  
  
"Who?" I had instantly asked, I was curious as of whom he had a crush on.  
  
"Rogue." He simply said as I rolled my eyes.  
  
"What y' don' like her?"  
  
"Well I don't know she's annoying and tries to make people feel sorry for her just cause she can't touch people, I mean suck it up puh-lease we all got our own problems…" Sexeyes seemed to think of what I had said and just shrugged.  
  
"Remy jus' t'inks she has a nice body."  
  
"Yeah, shallow…" I responded.  
  
"Hey don' yell at Remy not like y' don' have a good body t' y' know"  
  
"Ugh!" I said to Sexeyes hitting him he backed away a bit.  
  
"Remy t'inks he should leave…" He had said and a second later he left. Well least he's gone, but I still haven't done my French yet. Oh well I'll skip that and do something that's the same language that I speak fluently. I looked at my schedule, my second period was Algebra 2, hmmm, now who was in this class with me?  
  
That's when I remembered Roberto and Rogue, she was in my French and math class, I'll skip math and French and do them later, I'll just ask the girl, even if it kills me to hear her talk about how she can't touch, as long as I get my work done. So then third period, English, yuck. Sam and Bobby I remember were in this class, maybe more. Hmm seems easy so I did that, It was easy things in my opinion, though I hate English.  
  
So then I moved on to my fourth period class's homework, World History, there was just a worksheet, I got it done very quickly, though the teach was nice and gave me copies of things I missed in class, most of my teachers did, they are so nice… not. My French teacher was mean, she gave me a detention for doing my nails in her class, I mean what are you supposed to do in French class?  
  
Hmm.. well obviously nothing in fifth period, which is lunch, but sixth period Chemistry has a few worksheets and a note that says I have labs to make up, great. I did the worksheets with ease, they were facile as Sexeyes had said before about my French. After I finished Chemistry it was 6:48, and Amara walked in our room.  
  
"Hey Tab how's everything going?"  
  
"Well I skipped French and Math homework, and finished all I can of Chemistry and World History was easy."  
  
"Good cause it's time for dinner, oh and Hank told me to remind you to take your pills before dinner/" I was about to say something but sneezed instead and Amara giggled. "C'mon Tab, dinner is going to be delicious."  
  
Alright Amara was right dinner was very very good. I sat next to Amara and Logan, though anytime I'd cough or sneeze the whole table would look at me and shake their heads. It got so annoying, Rogue sat near Remy who kept on trying to flirt with her, it was a hopeless case I think. Although when he broke out his cards and gave her the Queen of Hearts and claimed himself as the king she seemed happy, until Logan said no cards at the table.  
  
Kitty sat on the other side of Rogue talking non-stop it seems to Piotr, he just smiled a lot, he's Russian so I wonder if he knows English, you wouldn't be able to tell with Kitty talking and not hearing him. Roberto and Sam talked as did Bobby and Ray, Jamie had sat at the end quietly. Scott talked with Jean and Kurt did amusing tricks every now and then.  
  
When dinner had ended I went back to Amara's and my own room to finish some more of my homework, I remembered I put of my French, and math. I looked over the rest of my classes, seventh period, mythology, and 8th was gym. I missed a few tests in mythology, and lots of work, but that's an easy class, I think Amara's in that class too.  
  
Amara came into our room and was smiling widely. Her face glowed brightly and her skin seemed to radiate, she looked beautiful. Something obviously must have happened to make her look so happy.  
  
"Amara? What's up?" I asked as she hummed a bit excitedly, dropping onto my bed.  
  
"Nothing…" Amara had said in a sing-song type of voice. She was obviously not saying something.  
  
"Oh I know something had to have happened, you are glowing beautifully, what's up with Bobby?" Just the mention of his name and her eyes turned glazy.  
  
"Bobby, he's just so wonderful, I mean we've gotten very close."  
  
"I can tell babe, did he kiss ya?" Amara frowned a bit.  
  
"No not yet but we get so close and then someone always comes in. This time it was Sam, he walked into his room that he shares with Bobby."  
  
"Damn him." I had said with a smile. Amara nodded as she began to strip off her tee-shirt, she was getting ready for bed. "Why ya getting ready for bed so early?"  
  
"Unlike you, Tabitha, I have school tomorrow morning."  
  
"Oh yeah…" I said as she had opened her dresser pulling out her silk pajamas. After turning around and removing her bra she put on the shirt and began to remove her jeans, I had turned my attention on the last of the mythology homework and class work I was making up.  
  
After Amara was fully dressed in her pajamas she slid her robe on and slippers walking over to me, glancing down at all of the work I had done. I looked over my shoulder up at Amara and turned around in the chair to have a better look at her and I shook my head.  
  
"What's wrong?" Amara asked me, I sneezed again and she frowned.  
  
"I was just thinking that those pajamas make you look fat and flat chested."  
  
"Oh." Amara said, she knew I was being brutally honest as I always was, I would never lie to my best friend.  
  
"Yeah, and I mean it's almost spring, we need to get you better pajamas."  
  
"Well last spring when you left, you had left behind your pajamas, so I've been using those for spring and summer." Amara said her cheeks turning a bit red.  
  
"Nice, very revealing I know."  
  
"But I don't fill it out like you do." Amara said meaning the bust.  
  
"No sweat a few alterations…"  
  
"You don't want it back then?"  
  
"Nah, I can get new pajamas."  
  
"Okay…"  
  
"Yeah I'll work on that sometime." I had replied as Amara's face brightened up.  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"No problem." I said, "Could you help me with this?" I asked her showing her our French homework, Amara nodded her head and we worked on the French homework for a bit then the clock had chimed eleven. I had basically finished all but my math homework, which would take me about as long as all of the homework combined took.  
  
Amara was shocked at the time and had told me that she's going to bed and I should too. I agreed and she went into the bathroom down the hall to wash off her make-up as I began to change for bed. I didn't really have pajamas, just a shirt and pair of boxers from Speedy and Rocky. When she came back I had left for the bathroom as she went to her bed.  
  
In the bathroom I took my medicine again and looked at my pale white face in the mirror. A few minutes later Kitty had walked in and watched as I just stared at myself in the mirror.  
  
"Told ya." Kitty said as she grabbed the toothpaste, she knew I was looking at my paleness.  
  
"I just need rest." I said as I yawned, already having brushed my teeth and hair I went into one of the sectioned off toilets and went to the bathroom. Afterwards I went back to Amara and my room and found it pitch black. I tripped over a few things and finally reached my bed and collapsed into it fallnig asleep right away for once, in a warm, safe bed.  



	2. Wednesday March 17, 2027

Summary: Three days have passed and Tabby's settled back down and is healthy again, her and Remy have bonded well as friends...**  
  
Life Through Blue Eyes**_  
  
Wednesday March 17, 2027_  
  
The next three days went by fast for me, I finished my math homework and slowly became healthy again, my skin becoming less pale until it returned to the normal slightly pale site it used to be. Hank was glad that when he had examined me today he was able to report that I had a clean bill of health. While school was going on, Remy and I were in Amara's and my room lying on my bed with cards during the past three days we go to know each other pretty well.  
  
"So, petite, what's y' favor'te card?" Remy asked me as I grabbed the cards from him and went through the deck and grabbed the Ace of Hearts  
  
"I prefer the Ace of Hearts." I said holding it up to him.  
  
"Why's dat?"  
  
"Well if you hold two cards like this." I began and grabbed the two of Spades and three of hearts and covered it up showing the diamond. "You can fool people into thinking it's the Ace of Diamonds."  
  
"Y' int' de tricks an' deceivin' people, aren't y'?" I gave him a funny look and ignored his comment.  
  
"What's your card then?" Remy went through the deck quickly and pulled out the Joker.  
  
"De Joker."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause it's jus' like moi, deceivin' funny, an witty." I nodded my head.  
  
"What about the King of Hearts." I said pulling it out of the deck.  
  
"Dats de card dat most people associate ol' Remy wit' but deep inside, Remy knows dat he is de Joker, he can fool ev'ryone int' t'inkin' dat he is de King o' Hearts. Dough, Roguey sure is de Queen o' moi Heart." I smiled at him as he grabbed his cards and shuffled them together.  
  
"Why do you throw playing cards?" I asked him.  
  
"Long story, ma'be an'ther time." Remy said abruptly, I slid off of my bed and stood up walking to my mirror. "Somet'ing wrong?"  
  
"No…no." I said to him pushing a strand of my blonde hair away from my eyes.  
  
"Here take dis." Remy said handing me the Ace of Hearts.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"It's y' card now, also our card o' friendship." Remy said smiling at me.  
  
"Thanks." I said as Remy nodded at me leaving me with the Ace of Hearts as I stared into the mirror thinking of what he had said.  
  
_ "Y' int' de trick an' deceivin' people, aren't y'?"_ If he only knew how much I was deceiving them all right now. No one could know the full truth when it came to me, my past, that's off limits in any discussion. It's unfortunate they already got a glimpse of it with my God forsaken father of mine, they don't need to know it all.  
  
I placed the Ace of Hearts on a clip on my mirror, it was always there to remind me of him now, it was right above a picture of me and Amara on the Cruise we took with most of the rest of the X-Men in which she got sick. A picture on the other side of the mirror was of Amara, Jean, Rogue, Kitty, and I in our Bayville Sirens outfits. Below that picture was a picture of all the New Recruits standing together, including Jubilee Rahne and me.  
  
After looking at the pictures of all my friends and people I cared about I walked over to my bed and sat down on it looking over at my desk. I fell back onto my bed so I was now staring at the ceiling of my room. It looked plain, when I had lived with Amara in our old room, it had been covered with posters and other junk. I turned on my side and closed my eyes for a few seconds, I didn't even hear Badger come in. I only knew someone came in when I felt someone sit down on my bed, which is when I opened my eyes.  
  
"Hey Badger." I said putting on my smile and fake enthusiasm. He cringed at his name and looked at me.  
  
"Y' will be back into the Danger Room sessions with the New Recruits and X-Men now that your healthy." He told me as I rolled my eyes.  
  
"I figured as much…" I said to him as I sat up on my bed and looked into my mirror.  
  
"An' y' will have some private sessions wit' me as well, t' get y' back into shape." Badger said with a smile.  
  
"Back in shape? I'm fit as a horse." Badger shook his head at me.  
  
"Hank says y' are-"  
  
"Look, Badger, I'm in perfect shape-"  
  
"Danger Room now then." Badger growled at me.  
  
"Fine." I said standing up and walking to my dresser and opening the drawer that held my Sirens uniform in it. I closed my eyes for a minute and felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked ni the mirror and saw Badger there.  
  
"Listen, bub, I know y' still weak from a lack of nutrition, an' that's why y' will have the private sessions, now y' don't have t' go t' the Danger Room right now." Badger said looking at me through the mirror, I smiled at him, then said,  
  
"Alright." With that he left my room and I walked back to my bed and collapsed in it falling asleep. An hour later school had ended for all the students and they came bounding home.  
  
When Amara came in she woke me up and then I told her that I had a clean bill of health, she was so happy. Right now, Amara and I were inside our room talking about how quiet it was when I left and things that had happened. A few minutes later there was a knock on our door we looked at each other then I shouted,  
  
"Come on in!" A second later the door opened and Sam and Bobby walked in. "Hey babes." I said as Sam blushed and Bobby laughed.  
  
"Hey ladies, what are you up to?"  
  
"Just talking…why?" Amara had said to Bobby, he had a smirk on his face.  
  
"Oh nothing Sam and I just stopped by to tell you that tomorrow night, Rahne is coming back, and Jubilation is coming tonight." I looked at Amara and her heart looked like it sank, her normally sparkling eyes seemed dull, I knew exactly what she was thinking. Bobby and Jubilee. They obviously had a crush on each other before she left.  
  
"Thanks fer tellin' us." I said sarcastically and Bobby rolled his eyes.  
  
"Just sharing the news, well Sam and I are going to tell other people…" Bobby said as they exited our room and Amara sighed heavily.  
  
"Don't worry about it Amara…" I had started and she sniffled.  
  
"Oh Tabitha, Bobby is going to want to go out with Jubilee not me."  
  
"Don't say that." I responded getting up from my spot on my bed and walking over to her bed and sitting behind her placing my arms around her. She turned into my chest and let out a small sob.  
  
"Tabitha, I really think I'm in love with him…" Amara cried out to me pulling away from me a bit and looking into my eyes.  
  
"Then you can't give up on him." I simply stated giving her a determined look. "I'm going to help you with this, you'll see, we'll make you irresistible to him." Amara gave me a meek smile and nodded her head calming down a bit.  
  
"Thank you Tabby, I don't know what I would do without you, you are truly my best friend." I smiled as Amara told me that.  
  
"And you're mine." I said and we hugged. A few seconds later after our hug I handed Amara a tissue and she blew her nose.  
  
"Let's fix your make-up so no one but us knows you were crying." I told her as she nodded. I got up off of her bed walked over to her dresser and pulled out her mascara. "Come here." I added as she stood up and walked to her dresser. After ten minutes I fixed Amara's make up and she looked as beautiful as ever. Her tan skin glowed from how I had applied her make-up and she thanked me for it.  
  
A second later there was another knock on our door. I had just put away Amara's lipstick as Amara opened the door and revealed Jean standing at the door.  
  
"Hey you two, dinner will be ready soon." Jean said, I turned around and smiled widely.  
  
"Thanks fer the info." I stated as I walked over to Amara.  
  
"What have you two been up to?" Jean asked walking farther into the room.  
  
"Umm…" Amara said as I cut in.  
  
"We were just talking about school and how I had finished all my make-up work and how hard tomorrow is going to be." I had told the truth just leaving out the details with Bobby and Sam and fixing up Amara, Amara kept looking at me and I smiled at her.  
  
"Yeah…" Amara added as Jean gave me a skeptical look.  
  
'Tabitha what else happened here?' Jean telepathically asked me.  
  
'Jean stop butting into Amara's privacy she doesn't want anyone else to know about it okay?' I projected so Jean could "hear" me, Jean gave me a dirty look and turned to Amara.  
  
"Are you alright Amara?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine Jean." Amara replied looking at me.  
  
"Well you two come down for dinner in ten minutes or so." Jean added as she exited the room, I let out a sigh.  
  
"She was telepathically asking me what happened."  
  
"What did you say?" Amara asked me she looked worried.  
  
"I told her to butt out of your business." I replied as Amara smiled.  
  
"Thanks Tab, you're the best."  
  
"No problem Mara." I had said with a grin as I sat down on my bed staring straight at the ceiling, Amara walked over to me and sat besides me.  
  
"So Tab what do you have planned to make me 'irresistible?'"  
  
"Well you just got to totally show off that you have a much better body than Jubilee, and lighten up and have fun, he loves to have fun." I had replied to her with a smile.  
  
"But Tabby I don't have that much of a difference in body type than her." I had laughed.  
  
"Amara believe me, Jubilee she has no boobs, she wears training bras still." Amara's mouth had hung wide open.  
  
"How the hell do you know that?" Amara snapped at me, she seemed very defensive of Jubilee.  
  
"Well, I was going through her drawers looking for clothes to wear and I had saw her bras were all sports and training." Amara's face calmed down a bit.  
  
"So it's not like she's that far behind me I'm only a size A remember?"  
  
"So what? It's still bigger than hers."  
  
"But…"  
  
"Listen Amara, she's a year younger than us. You will develop soon."  
  
"Tabby how do you know?" She asked me quizzically.  
  
"Cause that's how I think it should, you will develop bigger boobs soon enough and then Bobby won't be able to resist you."  
  
"It's not like mine are going to ever get as big as yours."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Yours are huge that's how."  
  
"Mine aren't that big at all."  
  
"Yours are huge, what size are you?"  
  
"That's for my knowledge." I said with a smile.  
  
"Bet you are at least a size D."  
  
"Who cares what size I am." I said quickly, Amara smirked at me.  
  
"And I bet yours will still grow, though I wonder how you stay as skinny as a stick." Amara said to me as I shrugged.  
  
"So will yours."  
  
"Like I'll ever get to a size D, let alone 38."  
  
"Hey how do you know I'm a 38." Amara shrugged at me innocently.  
  
"Let me guess, you looked at my bras."  
  
"Hey its not like it was put away, and anyways you should be proud of having big boobs."  
  
"Oh be quiet." I said to her with a smile and threw my pillow at her; Amara laughed as she ducked away from it.  
  
"Let's just go eat." Amara finally stated. As I got up off of my bed she threw my pillow back at me and I laughed as it hit the top of my head.  
  
"Thanks Mar…" I said as Amara laughed at me; I jumped over my bed and ran to the door with Amara right ahead of me.  
  
After dinner, Amara and I went back up to our room, I was showing her some of my clothes she should try on to impress Bobby. She kept complaining saying the shirts didn't fit her like they did on me. After awhile she gave up on my shirts and clothes, though I told her I will buy her a thong sometimes soon and some sexy bras.  
  
Later that night I headed down into the living room with Amara. When we got in the living room there was a knock on the institute's door. I immediately jumped up and ran over to the door right before Badger and I opened it. At the door was Jubilation Lee in her usual yellow jacket over a white tank and blue jeans.  
  
"Hey guess whose back." Jubilation said with a huge grin on her face.  
  
"Jubilee!" I cried out giving the Chinese girl a great big hug.  
  
"I'm so glad mom and dad back in California decided to let me come back." Jubilee said with a grin as I moved back allowing her to grab her bags and step inside the institute. Badger shut the door behind her and grumbled a hello.  
  
"Me too! It's good to have you back," I turned away from Jubilee and yelled, **"Hey everyone Jubilee is back!!"** After I screamed that, Badger looked at me and shook his head as Jubilee giggled. Soon enough Amara and a few of the other New Recruits showed up.  
  
Jubilee happily greeted everyone, especially Bobby, I looked back at Amara when Jubilee gave him a big hug, Amara looked a bit hurt but that look on her face soon faded away when Jubilee gave her a hug, not so big but still a good one.  
  
"So what have you been up to…" Jubilee said then she looked at me, and then her face looked puzzled. "Tabitha you came back?!" Jubilee had said to me half excited half questioning.  
  
"Yeah actually a few days ago."  
  
"Wow like everyone's coming back."  
  
"Including Rahne." Roberto had piped up from the back. I smiled at him and he seemed to blush as Badger had grabbed Jubilee's bags and headed up to put them in the room she and Rahne will share.  
  
"Wow, this is going to be so much fun, where is everyone else?"  
  
"Don't know." Responded Ray, as all the New Recruits were there but the actual X-Men were not.  
  
"Not like they would care too much they are too busy being the 'X-Men'" I had said with such sarcasm and making it sound as though I hated them all, everyone gave me a look.  
  
"Tabitha…" Jubilee started to say.  
  
"Jubi listen, I don't know why you care so much about them, it's not like they even knew you or cared about you, especially Scott and Jean our field leaders, they care only about themselves and maybe each other." With that I scuffed my foot against the ground and headed towards the parlor. I could hear some of them talking still and I was fine with that.  
  
Inside the parlor were Kurt, Rogue, and Kitty. I rolled my eyes seeing them all in there, Kurt and Kitty were playing pool and Rogue was watching giving tips to the two of them. Kitty looked up and smiled at me as I entered and sat on the couch. Kurt looked up and blushed a bit at me and Rogue glanced at me and gave me a dirty look.  
  
"Hey Tabitha!" Kitty said with a smile putting down her pool cue.  
  
"Hey Kit-Kat." I responded and continued by saying, "Jubilation is back if ya all wanna go say 'Hi' to her she's out in the foyer, with all of the _New Recruits_." I over-exaggerated New Recruits for I saw Kurt start to head out until I mentioned that, then he stopped and made it look like he was just stretching or something.  
  
"I zink zat I'm goin to zay here fer now." Kurt said and Rogue nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"Well I'm going to see her." Said Kitty with a smile at me, so I walked over to Kit, put my arms around her and steered her out of the parlor.  
  
"I really hate how Rogue hates the New Recruits and so does Kurt."  
  
"Nah, like Kurt doesn't like hate them, Kurt just like thinks that they like get him in like so much trouble, like ya know?" Kitty said.  
  
"Yeah…but Rogue just is err." I said and Kitty laughed.  
  
"Yeah like I know what you mean I like can't stand being her like room-mate sometimes. It's like torture for me at times, which is like when I, like lock her out of my room." I giggled at that remark and showed Kitty over to where Jubilee is.  
  
"Kit I think you are the only X-Men that at times I can stand, sometimes Kurt but not usually." Kitty smiled at me and she said,  
  
"Thanks Tab, you're like one of the cooler New Recruits too, like you and Amara are like the best, like I think, and like Jubilee is pretty cool." I smiled at her.  
  
"Thanks babe, I'm heading upstairs see ya."  
  
"Like bye." Kitty said walking over to Jubilee and hugging her as I headed upstairs to my room. When I opened the door Amara was in our room sitting on the bed, she looked sad and was reading a book, it looked to be for English or something.  
  
"Hey Tab let's turn in early tonight so that we can get up early tomorrow, and we can get to the school early so that we can find your classes again." Amara suggested as she put the book down and threw it in her backpack.  
  
"Sure I guess then." I said as she turned off the light besides her bed. I undressed and put on Speedy's boxers and a tank top. After that I headed out and got a drink of water and went to the bathroom brushing my teeth and going to the bathroom. Afterwards, I went to the shower room and took a shower, by the time I was done it was nine-thirty.  
  
After redressing I headed out of the shower room and down the hall to Amara and my bedroom. When I opened the door I looked at Amara's bed, she looked fast asleep. I put the glass of water down and went back downstairs, just to see who was out of their rooms, no one else was other than Badger, so I headed back up the stairs.  
  
I went back into the shower room using the blow-dryers to blow dry my hair, then I saw Jean getting out of the shower, her towel wrapped around her slim figure.  
  
"Hello Tabitha, you say hello to Jubilation?"  
  
"Yeah did you?"  
  
"Not yet, I will later."  
  
"She's probably asleep by now." I said with no emotion as I brushed my hair and turned the blow dryer back on. When I turned it off I saw Jean looking at me.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't forget you have school tomorrow. Get some sleep."  
  
"Yes, Miss Perfect." I said as I finished brushing my hair and I left the shower room and headed into my room. I crawled under my covers and slowly drifted off into sleep.  
  
_I was out on the streets, it was cold and windy, it was dark and no one was around. I moved silently down the street to a pay phone. I stuck a bomb in it and it blew up leaving me with the change. I collected it hurriedly before anyone would notice. I then moved farther down the street and turned onto another heading towards yet another telephone.  
  
I walked over and entered this one, it had a phone booth, I stuck a time bomb inside and it blew up as well. I began picking up the change as the light above the top of the phone booth went out. I didn't think too much of it until the door to the phone booth opened.  
  
"Hey there's my princess." Came the cold familiar voice of my father.  
  
"Leave me alone." I said to him coldly as he grabbed my arm.  
  
"That's no way to talk to your father," He began yanking me up off the ground, I now remembered his steal like grip he always had. "Now did you get some money for us?"  
  
"This is not for you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun and put it to the side of my head.  
  
"Now let me ask again. Is this for me?" I gulped feeling the cold pressure of the metal against my head, he pulled the trigger…  
_  
  
I woke up fast screaming, my bed was full of sweat. I kept on screaming, my eyes were full of tears. Amara soon woke up besides me and jumped out of her bed as the door had been kicked open by Badger and Kitty had phased through the wall and was into our room.  
  
"What like happened?" Kitty asked as Badger had his claws out and was by my side, the opposite one Amara was on.  
  
"Are y' alright kid?" Badger asked me as I was breathing rapidly. A second later Sexeyes was in my room as was Shades and Wheels. I continued breathing rapidly as Wheels wheeled over to me and Sexeyes ran over to me.  
  
"Petite, are y' okay?" He asked, he looked concerned, as did everyone in my room.  
  
"I'm-I'm…" I began stuttering. Amara handed me my glass of water and I took a sip of it.  
  
"Tabby, are you alright?" Wheels asked as he put his hand to my head and I immediately recoiled, for the spot he had touched was the spot the gun was in the dream.  
  
"Is she all right, professor?" Shades asked as Badger turned back to him.  
  
"It looks like she had a nightmare, right Chuck?" Badger said.  
  
"I'm not sure I can't get into her mind." Wheels said looking at me.  
  
"Petite, what happened?" Sexeyes said as he went over to the side Amara was at, he sat on my bed besides me and looked me straight in the eyes.  
  
"It was just a nightmare…" I said to them all.  
  
"Care to elaborate?" Wheels asked me then turned to Shades when he saw me shift in the bed, "Scott, Logan, Remy, Kitty you can leave now." Shades took a step to the door, looked back then left the room, Badger glanced at Wheels. Kitty phased back through to her own room as soon as she looked back at me.  
  
"Chuck, what are y' goin' t' do?"  
  
"Just find out about the dream, Amara you may go back to sleep." Amara looked at me then went back to her bed and laid on her side looking at us. Sexeyes stayed seated besides me.  
  
"Remy goin' t' stay wit' de fille, she looks scared t' death." Sexeyes said as Wheels sighed and turned towards Badger.  
  
"Tabitha, I'd like to see you in my office after school to talk about your night-mare." He said as he wheeled out of the room. Badger turned to me, he finally retracted his claws then looked at Sexeyes.  
  
"Y' c'n stay wit' her fer five minutes, bub. I'll be back then." Badger said looking at us as he left I looked at Sexeyes and sighed and let my head drop.  
  
"Sorry.." I began as he lifted my chin up so I could look into his eyes.  
  
"Non, dere's no reason t' be sorry, y' had a nightmare, do y' wanna tell ol' Remy about it?" Sexeyes said to me as he wiped away the tears that were around my eyes. I was debating if I should tell him, he didn't know anything about my past, and I liked it that way.  
  
"Not particularly." I said to him, he looked a bit hurt, "I don't mean ta hurt ya feelings, Rem, it's just…" I let my voice trail off, I called him Rem, now he looked even more concerned.  
  
"Y' didn't call moi Sexeyes, was de dream dat bad?" I nodded my head as I fidgeted in the bed.  
  
"Why can't y' tell moi?"  
  
"It's jus' something personal."  
  
"Why did y' shrink back from de Professor's touch?"  
  
"I jus' don't like when people touch me, unexpectedly." I lied, though it was somewhat true, but it was not the reason in this case why I had shrunk back.  
  
"Y' looked so scared." Sexeyes said to me as he put an arm around my shoulder comforting me. A second later the door was opened and Badger stood there.  
  
"Yer time's up Cajun, git back t' y' own room." Badger said and Sexeyes looked at me then stood up and left my room. Badger stood there for a second watching me then shut the door and left.  
  
"Tabby, what happened in your dream?" Amara asked me, sitting up in her bed.  
  
"Nothing, jus' nothing." I said she sighed.  
  
"Tabby don't you trust me." I didn't respond I really didn't trust anyone.  
  
"Sorry, Mar, it's just too personal." I said to her as I took another sip of the water and she seemed to drift asleep. I stayed awake for as long as I could, afraid the dream would catch back to me, but I finally did fall asleep. 


End file.
